


Aqua Affinity

by Silvery_Moon_Thing



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Gen, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7604158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvery_Moon_Thing/pseuds/Silvery_Moon_Thing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duncan reaches thirty levels, and can't wait to trade in his experience for an enchantment, even though it's Dark Magic. When he gets his enchantment, though, things take a turn no one could've expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aqua Affinity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThePrettiestOfLights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrettiestOfLights/gifts).



> This is that other project I was working on. I hope you like it.

"Kim! Kim, I'm level thirty! Kim!" Duncan sheathed his bloody sword as he ran towards Panda Labs, ecstatic to tell Kim of his new achievement. "Kim, I finally did it! I'm level thirty!" As he bolted up the steps, all the possible enchantments flew through his head. He could get Blast Protection, or Infinity, or Feather Falling, or even Sharpness, not to mention Power, Unbreaking, Fortune-  
"Duncan, that's great!" His train of thought was broken when Kim ran out of the house, leaving a slight purple trail in the air behind her. "What are you going to do now? Wasn't reaching level thirty your big goal?"  
He smiled, suddenly nervous at what she might say. Trading experience for an enchantment was generally seen as Dark Magic, and Kim knew first-hand how dangerous Dark Magic was. She had traded in thirty levels of hers for an enchantment on her sword, but lost all of her knowledge. She had also been corrupted by the flux as a consequence for not using the spell correctly. She definitely wouldn't approve of him getting the enchantment. "Uh, well, the thing is... I was going to..."  
She smiled, unknowing. "Well? Spit it out already!"  
He looked up at her guiltily. "I was going to get an enchantment."  
Her face froze, then slowly shifted to an expression of many emotions: hurt, fear, anger, disappointment, and sadness, among others. Then it shifted to only anger, and she raged forward, the trail behind her gaining a slight red tint. "/What/ the /hell/ do you think you're trying to do? Do you even understand how /dangerous/ that is? I /barely/ survived! What would happen to you?" She jabbed at his chest. "You're so skinny, whatever pops up could just snap you in half!"  
"Kim, I know how to fight. It'll be fine."  
"You may know how to fight while you have all your levels and experience, but what happens when it takes them? What happens when you're stripped down to but a beginner, who won't even remember how you got there?"  
"A beginner with a bad-ass sword," he corrected.  
"Not if you get a lame enchant. You might get unbreaking. Or Bane of Arthropods. What about Looting? If you get anything that's not bad-ass, no bad-ass sword, no more Duncan." She looked him straight in the eye. "You can't handle it. You're going to die if you do. Please, just get a diamond or something and make a sacrifice at a beacon." He slouched down. While it was true you could get enchantments with sacrifices at beacons, they were only in a certain range, and generally tended to be weaker, even if you had a large sacrifice and pyramid. He would bet that even the weakest Dark Magic enchantment was stronger than whatever you could get at a beacon.  
But he decided to play nice and roll with it. "Fine. But if I don't get a good enchant, I'm going to shut the beacon off and try again."  
She smiled, satisfied. "Just don't decimate all our supplies."  
He smiled back, guilt lining his soul. "I'll try. No promises."  
She laughed and punched his arm. "You're gonna have to try pretty hard then." She stifled a laugh. "Try-hard."  
It was his turn to punch her, earning a yelp of disapproval from Kim. He made a light remark, not wanting to remind he had been thinking of doing. "If I'm such a try-hard, maybe I should try a bit less this time."  
She opened the door, trying to look casual. "No, no, that's okay, you be you." Now they both laughed, and Duncan silently thanked her for inadvertently giving him a cover-up. "Bye, I'm gonna see about that beacon now!"  
She stepped into the door now, clearly having forgotten about his original suggestion. "Bye, try-hard!"  
He shook his head as he walked away, filled with guilt and fear.

 

~~~~~

 

When he had found a half-decent clearing in the forest, he set down the beacon on top of a small iron pyramid. He put down a wooden sword and got Smite. Now he could say he had tried the beacon. Kicking the beacon and the tiny pyramid away, he took out the chalk he had stolen from Kim in preparation for this very moment. He had been scared something like that might have happened, and he wouldn't be able to grab it when he headed back. Unfortunately, he only had weak chalk, so the enchant wouldn't be as good, though it would still be better than Smite I. Technically, what he was doing was illegal, though Dark Magic in particular wasn't. He was using an ancient form of Dark Magic, one that had been outlawed in favor of the more modern versions. But this way would be better for an enchant, and he didn't even have any Lapis Lazuli on him, which took the place of some of the experience in the revised version of the curse. Ignoring how he was about to become criminal scum, he laid his diamond sword onto the gold chalk and held his hand out over it, chanting, "Atlaist Demon, lāsts man tagad, un lai uz mani lielu jaudu!" It was Latin, or Latvian, or some other weird language like that, one he didn't know anything of except for those words. Suddenly, a giant flash appeared, and a large red silhouette towered over him.  
"Where is thy summoner?" His voice was booming, shaking the entire forest. Crap, Kim had /definitely/ heard that.  
"Here, standing before your highness!" He wouldn't normally submit so easily, but this was a demon. If he offended this guy at all, he was dead.  
"Oh? Such a small mortal dares summon I?" He leaned over, showing his glowing purple eyes and amused smile. "You have quite the nerve, risking your life trying to better yourself."  
He had to be careful what he said here. He had to sound brave but not arrogant. Fearless but not bragging. Flattering couldn't hurt either. He got down on one knee, bowing to the beast above him. "I decided it was a win-win situation." He looked up to the demon, still bowing. "If you spared me, I would have what I was wishing for. And if you didn't, I would have been slain by the best himself."  
The demon stared down at him, amused, almost fighting with himself trying to decide what to do, before breaking out in a thunderous laughing fit. When he finally stopped, he was crying. "You are most definitely not like other mortals I have encountered. You do not brag of your powers. You do not try to intimidate me. You admit I am all-powerful and that you hail me. I like you. But I must see if I like you or your experience."  
Everything went black.

 

~~~~~

 

A man woke up in the middle of the forest. He was in a clearing, and it looked like someone had been doing voo-doo rituals or something crazy like that in the area. Then he noticed it. Him. The demon.  
It was standing above him, smiling. "Now to see if I truly like you." You. Him. Who was he? Duncan- no, that didn't quite seem right... Lalna. He was Lalna. He didn't know who he was before, but now he was Lalna.  
Lalna decided to appear brave while he figured out what the hell was going on. Had someone summoned this... monster? What had happened to his memory? Where was he? Who was he? No, he already knew that one, he was Lalna.  
"What do you wish of me? Why did you appear? What is your name?" He noticed a sword on the ground, in the center of the circle. If he could just reach it...  
"I? You wish to know of I? I am Rythian, and you summoned me." He gave a crooked smile, and for what he was pretty sure was the first time, he noticed a vague familiarity in his face, a resemblance to a human. "I wish for you to show me your individuality or fight me. I'll let you choose." His mouth cracked into a wicked smile again, and he gave Lalna time to think. He decided fighting would be better, considering there was an enchanted diamond sword right there  
"I choose to fight you, Rythian!" He didn't know if there was some kind of ritual he had to perform to engage in combat; he was winging it as he went. He dove forward and grabbed the sword, scared the combat had already begun.  
"Ah, you choose your weapon, I see. Good, good, you fight with the blade you own." What? This was /his/ sword? "I choose my own blade, Xephos." He pulled out a large but thin blade made of seemingly darkness, with a purple flame burning on the edge of it. He suddenly doubted his decision to fight. "Battle will begin...now." He suddenly lunged forward, swiping Xephos at him. He dodged just in time, the area where he was just standing suddenly lighting on fire a bright purple. "Ah, a fast one, are you? I see how it is then." He lunged again, but this time, Lalna decided to hold his ground. The large blade approached, and he held up his own sword, scared of what was to come. It occurred to him that he didn't know what it was enchanted with, but decided to ignore it, focusing instead on not being sliced in half. He was expecting the blade to knock him back a ways, so he braced himself and closed his eyes, but felt nothing. When he opened his eyes, he found Rythian staring at him in awe. "You- what did you do...?" He looked over to Xephos, seeing it with a large gap but healing quickly. "The enchantment! Of course..." He looked at Lalna with a new hatred, the flame on Xephos suddenly burning brighter than before. "The enchantment!" With that he quickly lunged, swiping Xephos so quickly he couldn't see where it had went. This time, he decided to try to see just what would happen if he got hit. He stood still, sword in hand, waiting for the attack, but just as Rythian swung the sword down, he rolled to the side and watched as a pig was sliced and teleported up to Rythian, who then presumed to slice it up, still not noticing the difference. "Looks like your bravery was your big mistake!"  
As he laughed over the remains of the pig, Lalna crawled over to his leg, being as quiet as possible, before holding up his sword and stabbing him right in his calf. It didn't just make a clean wound, though; it turned the area around the sword to mist, so quickly he didn't even feel it slide in. Rythian howled in pain, suddenly infuriated that such a small child who has no experience with anything could injure him so badly. He rushed around to find him on the floor, sword in hand, still on his stomach from crawling. He took his hand, not even Xephos, and swiped at Lalna, who barely scurried away in time to avoid becoming demon fodder. Rythian's leg was mostly healed, but he Lalna noticed that there was still a misty-looking scar where his sword had penetrated. He scrambled to his feet, then noticed how his eyes were blazing, filled with anger. Trying to ignore the fact that he was literally fighting a demon of his own free will, he lifted his sword and held it diagonally across his chest in a defensive position. Seeing that Rythian was still holding back and waiting for him to attack first, he adjusted his blade so that it was aligned for penetration, then charged.  
At first, he just looked amused with this lame excuse for an attack. Then, seeing that he was actually going to attack, he held up his blade, then... vanished. He heard him speaking behind him in his loud, thunderous, tone, "I suppose I never told you what the enchantment on my blade was." Lalna turned around to find an extremely pleased demon standing over him, delighted at his fear. "My enchantment is Enderborn." In demonstration, he vanished again, and Lalna turned around to, once again, find him standing right behind him. "There's a big difference between you and I. /I/ have the full enchantment, and have mastered it's powers." He disappeared, and now, a deep blue and purple haze drifted in. "You, however, have but a piece of your full potential. Your enchantment does not agree with you, it does not resonate deeply within your soul. It is drifted across many planes, split apart and weak. You are luckier than most, you get a larger piece, but it still does not even compare with half of it's true potential!" He felt Rythian breathing down his neck, and would've said he was smiling if he didn't know better, but whipped around to find more of the deep fog. "That's how weak you really are." Suddenly, he dove out from the fog on his left, slicing his arm and teleporting him to a new location that he immediately recognized wasn't in the clearing. "Now, you're dead. We're in my domain now." The fog lifted, revealing a large area, with enderman scattered around. It was different from The End; how did he know what The End looked like? It didn't matter now, it was the end. The area around him was purple, with liquid ender in place of lakes. He saw Rythian standing in front of him, looking pleased. "Ah, so you've finally learned how to clear the weak fog- good for you, enjoy your victory before you die. You've been awfully quiet so far, why don't you say something?" He wore an innocent looking face, as though he was actually asking a question and hadn't just tried to kill him, and thought he did.  
Lalna growled, staring at him with a newfound fire burning in his soul. He had to take this guy down, he /had/ to. If he didn't, what would happen to him? Death. He knew that for sure. Through gritted teeth he responded, "I'm going to kill you, here and now. Don't. Hold. Back." With that he charged forward, sword raised to attack. Rythian just teleported out of the way, not breaking a sweat. "Alrighty then, if you say so!" Lalna turned around to find him charging at him, an evil grin spread across his face. They had switched places, except for that Lalna couldn't teleport. Great. He held his sword out in front of him, as though that would stop him, but something /did/ happen. He left the ender-dimension and was teleported into a white room. A man with short black hair and glasses stood in front of him. When he spoke, he couldn't quite tell where he was from, but he definitely had some kind of accent, that was for sure.  
"Hello! It appears you're in quite the pickle, aren't you?"  
"What do you think? I have a demon trying to kill me, I'm kind of in a bad situation!"  
"Ah, but I'm here to help! Allow me to give my first bit of helpful information: My name's Nilesy!" He held out his hand and Lalna cautiously shook it, not sure about this guy.  
"And how does that help me fight this demon?"  
Nilesy shook his head. "Ah, but that is the key!" He noticed this guy said 'Ah' a lot. "Nobody else knows my name, you see! Not my real name, anyway. A lot of people actually know my enchantment name."  
All of this information was flying at Lalna a million miles a minute. "Enchantment name? What the hell is going on here? What's happening?"  
Nilesy shook his head. "It's a REALLY long story. Are you sure you want to hear it?"  
He nodded his head vigorously. "I'm sure! I need SOME idea of what's happening!"  
He took a deep breath. "Long ago, when the world was created, three demons were created: Rythian, Zoey, and Teep. They ruled over the world until sentient life came along, controlling all life in Mincraftia. Then humans came along, thinking independently and destoying the balance. They destroyed everything they came across, leaving nothing in their wake but destruction. Eventually the humans found out about the demons, and their great power. They started asking for power in their weapons, and the demons obliged, but at a cost. They forced the humans to fight them first, gaining power with each kill. Eventually they worked up enough power that they were able to transform themselves into the manifestations of their subjects, becoming living enchantments, one might say. Then they killed the humans after they got the enchantments, bonding the soul and the force of the enchantment. That's how I came along." He pointed to himself as Lalna stared, jaw dropped. "We died trying to get the first enchantment of our kind. Now, we're bonded together, and every time someone gets that enchantment, it takes away a small bit of our power. You're the first person I've actually given my real name to. Now, you can summon me, and my power, when you wish to! Call upon my aid, and I shall help you!" He was moving his hands around in an attempt to look spooky, but it actually just ruined the mood entirely. "You were given a piece of me, but you were the first one to fight with my enchantment in a long time. I figured I should come give you help." He shook his head and looked up at Lalna. "The thing is, no one ever fights because, well, I'm a defensive enchantment."  
He just stared, speechless. "So let me get this straight: I'm fighting the manifestation of a super deadly enchantment with a sword that has a sliver of a defensive enchantment?" Nilesy nodded. "May I at least ask what enchantment I'm fighting with?"  
He smiled and said, "Aqua Affinity. It's actually more powerful than you would think," he added after seeing Lalna just stare in disbelief. "Are you ready to get back to that demon fight now?"  
He shook his head. "I need to know how to summon your power! Is it a chant? Is it a ritual? Will you magically show up to save the day?"  
Nilesy only clasped his hands together and said, "Alright, demon fight it is! Toodles!" Lalna was flashed back to the exact moment when he had been flashed into the mysterious room. Rythian was still charging him, and his sword was still outstretched. Everything was exactly as he had left it, Rythian still getting closer by the second.  
He didn't know what he was doing, what he was saying until he was done. "Nilesy, I call upon your power!" A burst of water shot out from the tip of his sword, seemingly coming from nowhere. Rythian's expression changed to one of confusion then anger as the jet engulfed him, launching them both back into the forest. The jet of water stopped, and Rythian was left, composed entirely of mist but still snarling.  
He started re-forming, and looked a lot more solid than mist when he was done, but he was still misty, like phantom working hard to not drift apart on the four winds. He snarled, then said, "You imbecile." He teleported behind Lalna and knocked his sword out of his hands and far away, skidding to a stop on the other side of the chalk circle. Now he was alone with an injured demon who was probably about to kill him. Just what he always wanted, which wasn't very long considering he couldn't remember anything more than fifteen minutes ago. Rythian pulled Xephos out, which also seemed to be faded a little bit, and held it in front of him, ready to attack. Lalna sprinted to the other side of the clearing towards his sword, only to have him Rythian teleport in front of him and stop him dead in his tracks. He turned around immediately, effectively switching their positions. Rythian held his sword up as though he was about to throw it, saying "You're dead," before an arrow shot through the trees and hit him in the head. He didn't dissolve around it, just took an arrow to the head and fell down. Suddenly, Lalna remembered everything about his past life, Kim, his old name, everything. He decided to keep his new name; he preferred it. Rythian's body vaporized, taking the form of a human face before Kim stepped out from the trees with her bow and arrow in hand. The flux, her curse, was sliding off her skin, and she looked a lot more specialized than she had before.  
"That was the same demon that gave me my curse," she muttered as she notched another arrow to fire at the face.  
"It's okay. I'm not him," the face said, in a voice that was similar to Rythian's but a lot more human. "I mean, I am Rythian, but I'm not the demon," he corrected. "Thank you for freeing me. It's been a long time since I've known what it's like to be free, you know?" Lalna looked at Kim, but she was just as confused as he was.  
"Trapped?" Lalna was the first to speak up.  
"Yes, trapped. When my soul was first created, it was immediately tainted and corrupted, and I turned into a demon, along with Zoey and Teep. But now, I'm free of the curse that bound me. My soul is still bonded with the enchantment of Enderborn. I could help you, give you the only remaining power of this enchantment there is. It would mean I would have to split my soul and be lost in Limbo forever, a soulless creature refusing to return to the surface, but if would help you free Zoey and Teep, I'd be happy to!" He saw their confused faces and added, "You can talk about it first. I don't really need to know right now, but knowing soon would be nice." They nodded and started talking.  
"You heard what he said! He would be trapped in Limbo! We can't do that!" Kim had lived through the pain of Limbo when she had been cursed. She was forced to wait there while he had decided her fate, and it had been awful. Limbo was pitch black, and if Rythian got sent there, she knew he would be suffering and constantly struggling to not come back up and haunt them, especially without a soul.  
"But Kim, you heard him too! He said he wouldn't mind as long as we freed the other demons' souls! He's willing to sacrifice himself for our cause!"  
Kim sighed. "Fine. But don't expect me to just abandon him if he calls for help. If he needs us, we help him. Got it?"  
Lalna nodded. "Got it." He stood up and faced Rythian, saying, "We have decided to take you up on your offer! Thank you for being so generous and allowing us to use your soul. It means a lot to us!" He nodded, then spiraled down, splitting himself into two pieces; one going into Lalna's sword and the other drifting into Kim's bow.  
She looked at him and said, "You know, now would be a good time to come up with a bad-ass name. A name that shows that we fight and kill demons."  
He thought for a second before responding, "How about 'The Angels'? Get it? Because we're fighting demons?"  
She smiled and said, "Sounds good to me! Now let's go kick some demon ass!"

**Author's Note:**

> Ignoring how much I practically stole this concept from Bleach, what do you think? Do you want a sequel, or would it be better as a stand-alone? Please let me know!


End file.
